Many factors influence the successful execution of a golfer's full swing or putting stroke, but consistency is essential. Quality practice is more important than quantity practice as a golfer interested in mere quantity of practice is in danger of practicing a consistently bad stroke.
There are many different ways to hit a golf ball, not one method designated as the proper way, but there are a few constants. For example, in a full swing, positing the ball and assuring the club head is square at impact are critical. For a putting stroke, the golfer's head should be held still with his line of sight vertically above the ball during the entire stroke, wherein the stroke becomes consistent, repeatable and routine. A golfer's full swing and putting stroke are reliant on muscle memory when on a golf course during play and golfing aids are not in use. Therefore it is crucial to develop correct and consistent muscle memory.
There are multiple golfing aids and training devices available with the goal of perfecting a golfer's full swing or putting stroke, but many are sufficiently complicated to require a permanent installation, wherein many golfers travel to different golf courses and practice their swing on the road. While other aids and training devices involve restraining the golfer, or require the golfer to focus on an area other than the golf ball. Unintended tweaks to the golfer's full swing or putting stroke may result when such training aids are removed and may impact the muscle memory of the golfer's swing.